


Alec Lightwood being taken care of

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood-centric, Caring Magnus Bane, Good Friend Clary Fray, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Supportive Clary Fray, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: I love the Lightwoods and Magnus taking care of Alec, so here I am expanding on this concept because it makes me happy to know that Alec knows he’s loved :) Five different chapters about five different people showing appreciation care for our favorite Shadowhunter!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	1. Clary

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a headache so Clary helps Alec out with paperwork so he can go home

Alec rubs his pounding temples and sighs, closing his eyes for a few seconds to try and rid himself of his blurry vision.

A knock at his office door makes Alec open his eyes and immediately wince.

"Hey it's everything okay?" Clary walks into his office carrying yet another demon report and a concerned expression.

"Yeah I just have a headache. I'll be fine, I just have to get through these reports."

A few seconds go by before Clary softly says, "Go home, Alec." The red haired girl says it with such confidence Alec looks at her like she just grew another head in front of him.

"You shouldn't have to work when you're feeling so bad. Please just go home and get some rest. I'll take care of these reports, I promise."

"You don't need to do that Clary..." He starts, but he's already thinking of his comfy bed at the loft and Magnus' arms around him.

"It's fine. You need a dark room and no distractions. I get it, I get headaches a lot too."

"I'll get Izzy and Jace if I have a question. The world isn't going to stop spinning if the Head of the Institute goes home a little early." Alec smiles, and finding even that causes a searing pain to blur his vision, he stands up and begins putting things away.

"Thank you so much. I won't forget this." In a rare form of affection, he wraps his arms around her. Clary smiles and rests her temple against his shoulder, squeezing his arm gently.

"Go text your husband so he can portal you out of here." He does just that, and sure enough a portal appears.

"Will do. Thanks Clary, this truly means a lot." He turns around to see Clary sitting at his desk, sorting through the paperwork. She looks up at him and grins.

"Just remember this next time Jace and I want a night off! Feel better, Alec." Alec steps through the portal and immediately relaxes.

"What's wrong? Why are you home so early?" Alec lets out a pitiful sob and motions to his head. "Headache."

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." He softens his voice. Magnus gets up from the couch and rushes to Alec, grabbing him by the arm and leading him back to the couch.

"Can I heal you?" His husband asks, cupping Alec's cheeks. He leans into the touch with a soft smile and murmurs a quiet "yes."

Alec curls up against Magnus, his head in his lap.

The remaining pain ebbs away, leaving Alec with a dull throbbing sensation that will go away with silence; however, even that seems to fade when Magnus' warm fingers card through his hair and scratch at his scalp gently.

The last coherent thought Alec has is that he wouldn't have had this tonight if it wasn't for that stubborn red head.


	2. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace helps Alec through a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

He's just finishing up his training with Clary when he feels it.

Like an elephant prohibiting his lungs from inhaling, he's suddenly clutching at the air, to grab anything, everything, to stabilize him.

"Jace, Jace hey what's going on?" Clary's voice just barely brushes the surface of Jace's awareness.

Even though the suffocation feels real, it's more far away, more of a distant reaction to some mental threat.

Alec.

"Something is wrong with Alec I'll find you later!" Clary nods and he takes off running, leaving Clary behind holding their seraph blades.

He shoves aside the pain pulsing through their bond and races to Alec's office.

He throws open the door and almost deflates when he sees no sign of Alec. Papers are scattered all over the desk, nothing like his brother's neat freak tendencies.

Then he hears a noise, a pitiful sob from behind his desk.

"Alec?" Jace walks around the desk to see his brother, head in his hands, tears steaming down his face.

"Hey, hey!" He kneels immediately, grasping his biceps and pulling them away from his face.

"Alec, you're okay. You're in the Institute, with me. We're going to breathe, okay?" Alec shakily nods.

"Okay, inhale until I count to seven." Jace runs through the mantra they go through when Alec's going through a panic attack.

Jace realizes in order to make Alec calm he must be calm himself, so he activates his calming rune so a wave of calm washes over them both.

Alec's breathing slowly comes back to normal and his heart rate slows; however, he's still shaking and tears are still blurring his vision.

"Alec, you're gonna have to tell me what's wrong."

"Could not save Izzy from the venom..." Alec bottom lip quivers and he shuts his eyes, shaking his head.

"Okay, we're not ready for this step, that's okay. I'm going to sit with you, until you're ready." Jace mirrors Alec's position, leaning his head against the desk. Jace grabs Alec's hand and squeezes it, grounding him to safety, security, comfort.

"You just tell me when you're ready." Jace continues to squeeze his hand, and when the panic and uncontrollable fear ceases to affect Jace through their bond he knows Alec is finally calming down.

Alec takes a shaky deep breath and looks toward the floor, unwilling to meet Jace's gaze.

He is a striking resemblance to the exact position they've been in countless times, even when Alec was still a kid. Jace hasn't been the best brother and Parabatai to Alec, but he's damn sure of one thing: he'll always help Alec through his panic attacks and he'll never judge him for it.

There's no reason to. Alec holds him at night when Jace has a bad dream. Alec picks up candy and ice cream for Izzy when she's going through a breakup.

Alec carries the weight of his entire family on his shoulders, and the least Jace can do is carry some of Alec's emotional weight.

"Alec, look at me. There's no universe in which I'd ever think less of you because of this."

Alec's eyes meet Jace's gaze, and his muscles slowly relax as he begins talking.

"Isabelle and I were on patrol, and we came across a few rouge vampires. We were so outnumbered. I just got done killing one, and I turned around and saw Izzy getting bit on the neck. I went ballistic and killed the remaining two. Izzy's fine, she lost a good bit of blood but she's in the infirmary."

They sit in silence for a few moments, while Jace processes the words.

"So you're hurt?" Alec nods and shrugs off his jacket, revealing a nasty bite mark on his arm.

Jace purses his lips and pulls his stele out of his back pocket, activating Alec's iratze rune. The red skin slowly starts to heal itself.

"We're going to have to get Magnus to look at this later, to make sure you don't have any venom in your bloodstream." Jace takes out his phone and sends a quick text to Magnus.

"I'm just scared that I was too late. That she's going to get hooked to yin fen again and I'm not going to know. I won't be able to help her and she'll just slip away. Like last time, I didn't even know something was wrong and it turns out she was going to a vampire instead of me."

"Alec, listen to me." Jace puts a hand on his shoulder. "That won't happen again. Izzy's stronger, she's learned from this, and she knows that if she wants to be the best Shadowhunter she can be then she can't get caught back in that stuff. Even if she does, she knows you and she knows your heart, and she knows that you just want the best for her. I don't see her going down that road again. And you saved her life today, Alec. I'd rather her have a few days struggling with withdrawal  
symptoms than her dead. Don't you think?" While the words are harsh, they are beneficial because they are exactly what Alec needed to hear in the moment.

"Why don't you come and see her with me? We'll go together and talk to her together." Alec nods. Jace stands up and embraces his brother tightly.

"Thank you Jace, you are good at some things." Jace mocks offense.

"He's like medicine, good in small doses." They both turn to see Magnus leaning against the doorway, a soft smile concealing the concern evident in his voice.

"Wow, both of you ganging up on me? You should be on my side, Alec."

"Sorry, for the sake of my marriage I'm always on the same side as Magnus." They chuckle and Magnus pulls Alec to the couch inside his office. With one look at Alec Magnus knows something else happened, but he won't push until Alec's ready.

"What happened?" Alec winces as Magnus' magic runs through his body. This is definitely not the warm sensation he feels in the mornings or when they're cuddling on the couch, this is the more painful side of his magic.

"Alec and Izzy ran into some rouge vamps on their patrol. Alec got bit on the arm."

"I'm so sorry Alexander, but this must be done for the sake of your health." Magnus says as Alec sighs painfully. Jace reaches over and pats Alec's shoulder.

"You're fine, no venom in your system at all. You got lucky." Magnus wraps an arm around Alec's waist and kisses his temple. Alec nuzzles against the crook of Magnus' neck.

"Coming home?"

"Jace and I are going to see Izzy, and then I have to fill out a few things. After that, yes."

"I'll just make myself comfortable then. See you in a bit." Alec stands up and smiles as Magnus sprawls out on the couch.

Magnus gives Jace a nod and he follows Alec out of the office.

There's an unspoken agreement between each other, Jace will always take care of Alec when Magnus can't be there, and the opposite is true. Especially when it comes to the mental issues Alec has been repressing for years.

Magnus doesn't know what happened today, but he's sure that without Jace Alec would've been in a much worse place than he is now.


	3. Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy takes over Alec’s patrol so Alec can go on a date with Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

Izzy walks into Alec's office to find him hard at work, working between a sheet of scratch paper and a more formal document.

"Hey big bro, how's it going?" Alec glances up at her and smiles.

"I'm okay Iz, how about you?"

"Jace told me you had to reschedule your date with Magnus." Alec looks up from his paperwork and shrugs, a bit confused with the sudden subject change.

"So? I mean this is my job. I'm not too happy about it but duty calls and I can't just ignore patrol because I want to be lazy and spend time with Magnus."

"It sounds like you're convincing yourself." Izzy lifts her brow and Alec smirks.

"I guess. I already missed that one meeting last week because of... well... things." Izzy gives her brother a wicked grin and he flips her off.

"Don't be like that Isabelle, you should have seen him in that burgundy suit."

"I'm just happy we can talk about boys like this."

They talk about the new transfers coming from Alicante and Simon being too clingy in the mornings. Even though doesn't really find Simon being clingy amusing, he loves catching up with his sister.

"That boy doesn't know who he's gotten into." Alec says when Izzy gets done telling a story about him drooling over her whip. She can't help but agree, the poor boy's been infatuated by her since the day he met her.

Alec signs a demon report and stands up to turn it in.

"Go find Magnus." Izzy stops him.

"No, Iz, I told you I have patrol in like twenty minutes."

"I'll lead this one, you should go to dinner with Magnus."

"Neither you nor Jace have the patience to go on patrol with five new Shadowhunters."

"Well then I'll find the patience." They both glare at each other, neither one backing down.

Alec finally breaks into a grin and pulls Izzy into a hug.

"You really don't need to do this. If you keep covering for me people are going to start thinking you're the Head of the Institute."

Izzy hums in response. "Sounds pretty tempting to me. Seriously though, go find your husband."

"I think I'll find my pillow instead." Izzy chuckles.

"I hear you."

"Thank you Izzy, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Of course, you deserve time to yourself, Alec. You work yourself too hard."

"That's what they all say." He smiles and starts to gather a few things to do at the loft.

"Thank you so much. I won't forget this." Izzy leans over and kisses his cheek, ruffling up his fluffy hair and then smoothing it back down.

"Magnus definitely won't forget this either. I'd be expecting a few dozen roses or something when you go to your room." She laughs and checks her nails. "I like red carnations and dark chocolate."

"Noted." Alec wraps his arms around his sister again, missing the time they used to spend together. Granted, it was never enough, but they always seemed to talk at least once a day. Now with their ever-changing schedules, Alec's lucky if she can catch her for five minutes once a week.

"I'm really proud of you, Alec. I don't say it nearly enough, but I couldn't be happier for you and Magnus. I'm sorry you had to go through years and years of self destruction, homophobia, and closed mindedness, but I'm so glad you pushed through it and became a happier person because of it." Tears spring in his eyes as he grips Isabelle tighter.

"I'm proud of you too. He's a good man, Izzy, and I know you'll make it with him." Izzy's mouth stretches into a grin and she pulls out her phone and texts Magnus for a portal.

Not even a minute goes by when one appears and he steps through it, taking one last look at his baby sister. 

"What a surprise, Alexander. I wasn't expecting you until later tonight. What kind of strings did you pull?"

"Nothing, really. Izzy just came in my office and told me to go home so we can go on that date." Magnus pouts as he nuzzles his head in the crook of Alec's neck.

"I already canceled."

"It's okay, why don't we just stay in? I could use a shower, Chinese takeout, and some much needed sleep." Magnus hums in his neck.

"Sounds perfect, my love." Magnus kisses Alec's temple. "How about in that order?"

"You read my mind." Alec replies as he tugs Magnus to the bathroom.


	4. Maryse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes to Maryse for some relationship and career related advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

"Hey mom." While Alec is indeed happy to see her, his smile is a little less brighter, hug a little less tighter, muscles a little less relaxed.

"Hey honey, how have you been?"

"Alright." He replies, sighing and taking a seat at the table. Maryse closed the shop early and put a few tables together so she could make dinner for Alec and her favorite son in law.

"Where's Magnus?"

"Magnus was supposed to be there, but there was an emergency warlock meeting where all of the high warlocks were required to attend. He sends his apologies and you know he would hate to miss it but it really was urgent, he called me at the Institute and seemed super stressed."

"Not a problem at all, more for us. I hope things turn out okay." Maryse stirs a pot of beef stroganoff. The little bookstore came with a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom, so she turned it into an apartment where she can work and live.

"He misses you, just like I do."

"We all miss you both tons, Alec." Maryse cups his cheek and he smiles. "Can you cut the bread for me?" Alec nods his head and cuts two large slices of bread from the loaf that smells like it came fresh from the oven.

They sit down at the table and begin eating, Maryse glancing at her son every chance she gets. He seems genuinely bogged down and unhappy since getting married and moving to Alicante. While she would not want to interfere, she intends to find out who or what is making her son so exhausted. She hasn't seen him this tense since before she became better for her kids and started looking for the signs.

"I know you love to brood, but this isn't my son. What's up honey?" Alec sighs and sets his fork down before looking up at him.

She's surprised and concerned to see unshed tears in his hazel eyes.

"I made the wrong decision. I mean, I think I made the wrong decision."

"About?"

"Alicante. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't thinking about so many factors that go into a decision as big as this."

"What's making you feel this way?"

"Magnus is just working so hard, we're both adjusting and I just feel so bad that he ran after me so I can do what I've wanted to do since I was a kid, but he's dealing with so much prejudice. I hate seeing him so uncomfortable."

"Alec, Magnus knew exactly what he was doing. He loves you, and wants to see you happy. I don't believe he would do something he didn't feel comfortable with unless he wanted it. Why don't you talk to him? I'm guessing you two have some great communication skills considering all you've been through."

"I've tried, but it's been crazy. We can't even go to dinner without being separated. I miss him, mom. We barely see each other and I know it's affecting both of us. I miss New York, I miss patrol with Jace, I miss hanging out with Izzy in the weapon room. People here know me, and they're used to me."

"Didn't you have issues when you became the Head here?"

"Yeah but I was in charge. People knew they couldn't talk about me because I could actually do something about it, and they knew I would. In Alicante, I'm new and everyone can step all over me because they have that power. And I can only imagine how they're treating Magnus since he's a Downworlder."

"The Shadow world has never seen something like this. It'll take time for people to adjust. I'm not saying it's right, but you've got prestigious families who would die for their closed minded beliefs." Alec shrugs and spoons some more stroganoff out of the pot.

"Instead of trying to fix the entire world, why don't you try and talk to your entire world?" Alec gives her a knowing smile. "Talk to him, Alec. This is important, and it needs to happen as soon as possible because it shows how in tune you are with his emotions and shows how much you care. Won't you come back to New York if he wants to?"

"Of course, no questions asked." Alec takes a sip of his wine. "Sometimes I wish he would say something, so we could go back. I love the idea of working there and changing Alicante, but it's just too difficult at the moment."

"Alicante is the essence of a Shadowhunter: stubborn, cocky, and narcissistic." Maryse says, letting Alec choose whether he wants more advice or if he wishes to move on.

"Jace." Alec murmurs, making Maryse chuckle.

"Yes, your brother does have those qualities. However, he does mean well. Everything will work out in time, Alec. I know it's not comforting, but you've gone through so much, you've made it through and you are succeeding in every way." Maryse reaches over and takes his hand. "Whatever you choose to do, I'll stand by you. I'm proud of you."

Maryse cups his cheek and Alec sniffles, trying to hide the emotions crawling up his throat. That's all he ever wanted to hear from his mother.

Thankfully, the man of the hour saves him like always from breaking down and getting sentimental in front of his mother.

"Your favorite son in law is here." The bell chimes as Magnus walks in the bookstore, carrying a bottle of Chardonnay.

"My only son in law." Maryse corrects him, smiling.

"And I'll always be the favorite!" Magnus sits down next to Alec and gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning to Maryse.

"Sorry I'm so late, a Warlock lost control in a neighboring city so some of us consoled the ones who witnessed it. Some memories were wiped, as well. I debated coming at all considering Alec may have already been home, but then I realized I'd never miss the chance to see you."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to show up. I'd rather have you here late than not at all. And even if dinner is over, it's never too late for wine." Magnus nods and Maryse takes the bottle and gets up to open it.

She disappears into the kitchen, giving Alec his chance.

"How was dinner?" Magnus asks as Alec pulls his husband closer.

"Good. Really good. Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. What do you say we take tomorrow off and just relax?"

"Angels above that sounds heavenly! Everything's okay, though, right?" Magnus' brows furrow and a touch of concern is laced in his voice.

"Of course, we just haven't had time to catch up. I miss you."

"Oh my Angel, I miss you too. I'd absolutely love that." Magnus nuzzles into Alec's neck, overwhelmed with enamor for the man who is his entire heart and even more.

Maryse comes around the corner and stops in her tracks.

Maryse is filled with pride and admiration seeing her son and his husband curled up together. She hopes she made a positive impact on her children before it was too late, before greed and reputation swallowed her whole.

"It was mom's idea, just so you know." Magnus chuckles against Alec's neck. Of course it was her idea, she may just love the two of them more than they love each other.


	5. Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’re willing :)

Alec realizes it's going to be one of those days as soon as he hears his alarm clock. 

The shrill sound of it is too much, the silk sheets wrapped around him is too much. Even the mere act of inhaling and exhaling is too much. 

It's been a long time since he's felt so weighted and sore from something so invisible. 

"Alexander, hon, you're going to be late." A few seconds pass. "Alec?" Magnus reaches over him and silences the alarm, giving Alec a small sense of relief. 

"Are you sick? What's up?" Alec whimpers when Magnus' warm hand gently presses against his forehead. 

"No, you're not warm. What's wrong?" Alec takes a deep breath and draws it out, deflating both physically and mentally. 

When Alec doesn't respond Magnus curls against him and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"Not today, hmm?" Magnus asks gently.

Alec shakes his head, burrowing his face into his pillow, too embarrassed to even acknowledge it's going to be a tough day. 

"Can you tell me what you're feeling right now? Maybe something we talked about will help?" 

Over the course of their rather short relationship, they've explored Alec's mental health and come up with several ways to deal with the depression that drowns his husband every once in a while. 

"Everything is too much. The weight of every decision I've made is pressing down on me and I can't fathom anything. I'm just so sad and exhausted, Magnus." 

"I have a client later on this afternoon that I'll reschedule." Magnus grabs Alec's hand and strokes his thumb, hoping to soothe his husband's troubled mind. 

Just another reason why he's a burden. He can't even let his husband out of the room to see one client. 

Magnus, as always seems to read his mind. "Don't deny yourself this, Alec. You know how much I care for you, how much I'd give up for you in an instant. Let me take care of you? Please?" Alec nods, pressing back into his pillow, the mere thought of doing more than simply existing too much to even fathom. 

"I'm going to go reschedule my client, and then call your sister. Alright?" Alec squeezes his hand and Magnus softly kisses Alec's temple before leaving the room to give Alec some silence. 

He almost whines when Magnus pulls away from him, but the sweet tendrils of unconsciousness is pulling him back under. 

He drifts in and out, hearing Magnus' beautiful voice from outside the bedroom, hearing phrases and parts of conversations that don't make too much sense without context. He doesn't fully wake back up until Magnus is gently caressing his cheek, holding a cup of water in his other hand. 

"Isabelle tells you she loves you and hopes you feel better. You should at least drink a little." 

Alec sits up, head against the headboard, and takes the cup of water with a grateful smile. Though it doesn't reach his eyes, Magnus understands. 

"Would you like to eat something? Maybe some oatmeal or toast?" Alec shakes his head and hands the mostly empty cup of water back to Magnus. 

"That's alright, just let me know if that changes." Magnus takes his robe off and slides back in bed, hands finding their way in Alec's hair as Alec curls up against his chest. 

"Is there anything else you can tell me about what you're feeling right now?" 

"Just tired, my muscles feel weighted, my veins feel like they're full with lead. It doesn't make sense, Magnus. My life is great right now. I have you, my siblings, an amazing job. I don't get why this is happening to me now." 

"Depression doesn't care about your life. Sometimes it puts you in a chokehold regardless of how great your life is at the moment. It affects the best of us, darling." 

"It's so selfish-"

"No, Alexander, don't call yourself that. Please don't." Magnus says, gently pressing a kiss to the top of his head, not being able to bear the thought of his husband thinking of himself like that. 

"It just doesn't make sense. There are so many who are worse off than me, right now." 

"That doesn't make what you're feeling any less important than why everyone else is feeling. Don't degrade yourself just because you're having a bad day and you don't know why. You are truly an amazement to me, Alexander. The way you wake up everyday and handle this. You deserve a day to yourself. You deserve multiple days to yourself. Just to simply exist. Sometimes it's very hard to merely breathe, let alone function. I'm glad you're here with me, I'm glad we're working through this." 

His words are like honey, soothing to the soul and water to the fire burning inside of him.

Alec sinks into the warm embrace that calms him always, wrapping his arms around Magnus' back.

"Just sleep for a little bit, I promise you no one will think less of you for dealing with such an invisible yet cruel enemy. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." A hand cards through Alec’s hair and Alec finds himself smiling for the first time all morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know how you like it!


End file.
